Akemi
by Sunshine-Girl234
Summary: A one-shot of Akemi and the Akatsuki.


_Because of many readers asking for this I went ahead and typed up a one shot for Akemi and the Akatsuki. There is a lot of swearing so be warned._

_I only own Akemi, none of the Akatsuki_

* * *

Kakuzu glared at the sixteen year old sitting in front of him on the couch. Next to said miser, none other than the favorite Jashinist belonging to the Akatsuki also stood glaring down at the teenager who glared right back.

Akemi was now fully blossomed in both her body and in just about every other way. Her intelligence rivaled Sasori's and her speed was almost flawless. Her eyes were a striking blue that stood out on her tan skin and long, dark brown hair that fell into curls on her shoulders. Like her father she had a very short temper and inherited his ability to use the Grudge Fear. However, like her mother she was extremely stubborn and was able to alter weapons. Akemi's weapon of choice was a scythe; she decided that after playing with Hidan's on multiple occasions. Like Hidan's, Akemi's scythe was red but with a double edge, crescent shaped blade with a very strange modification; with a pull on a trigger one end of the blade would close on the other.

The sixteen year old's clothes didn't really help with her natural beauty. Akemi took after Hidan in hating clothes, so she chose to wear as little as possible. Her outfits consisted of only chest wrappings, black, short sleeved vest, black leather short-shorts, and knee-high black high heeled boots. Kakuzu was not okay with her taste in clothing, but gave up once Akemi set all of her other clothes on fire; why waste money? Hidan didn't mind, but he didn't like all the attention that was drawn to her because of her outfit. Which brings us to the situation.

Why was Akemi currently being glared at by her father and most favorite person in the world? Simple; she was flirting with one of the Konoha Genin that she graduated from the Academy with. "We told you multiple times not to encourage boys to chase after you," Kakuzu growled.

"And how many fucking times do you have to tell you I'm old enough to make my own damn decisions?" Akemi snapped back. Oh yeah, Hidan's attitude kind of rubbed off on her.

Kakuzu's glare hardened at his daughter, "You will not talk to me that way."

"You may be fucking old enough but you're too young to be flirting with other guys," Hidan remarked.

"I'm sixteen," Akemi dead-panned, "It's fucking natural for me to like guys, dumb ass."

Kisame had heard the young brunette's remark as he entered the living room, and the second he entered he crossed his arms. "You should really watch your mouth," the shark man said.

"Yes, Mom," the young girl mocked.

Kakuzu wanted to do nothing more but to yell at his daughter, but he knew she wouldn't respond well to that. He loved his daughter, but the teenager stage was becoming a bit much for him to handle. "You've been ignoring everything we've asked you to do so far, can you at least listen to this?" Kakuzu asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She's so much like Ai and Hidan," Kisame remarked making his way to the kitchen.

Hidan tried to fight back a smirk from the obvious truth; he thought that was a good thing because he considered Akemi as his brat. Akemi stared at her father for a moment before nodding, "I will agree only if you'll allow me to flirt when I turn seventeen."

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed further, "I can't agree to that."

"Then I won't listen to you," Akemi said crossing her arms.

The miser let out a long sigh, "Eighteen and you got a deal."

The sixteen year old smirked in victory, "Alright, I'll stop flirting in the Village until I'm eighteen."

Not really thinking about what his daughter had just said, Kakuzu left for the kitchen to prepare himself some lunch. Hidan, however, smirked at his brat, "Don't think I don't know what you just fucking did."

Akemi gave her self-proclaimed uncle a cute smile, "I don't know what you're fucking talking about, Hida."

Said Jashinist chuckled and rumpled her hair which resulted in Akemi cursing him to hell and back. "I'm going out for a while, okay, Hidan?" Akemi asked fixing her hair.

"Make sure your dad knows; I don't want to get fucking blamed if something happens," said Jashinist remarked with a scowl.

The sixteen year old got up and hugged her self-proclaimed uncle, "Love you, Hida; I'll see you when I come home."

"You too, brat," he said before sending the young girl on her way to the kitchen.

Akemi saw her father in his usual seat in the kitchen, but noticed something that wasn't like him; he was resting his head on his left fist while picking at his food with his fork. With a frown, the sixteen year old went up to her father and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You alright, Dad?"

Kakuzu lifted his head up from the table to look at his daughter; he cleared his throat before stroking Akemi's hair, "I'm fine; you just remind me so much of your mother."

"You never told me how she died; you only tell me that she died protecting the village," the young girl remarked.

"I would tell you, but it would take a while to give you every detail," her father remarked.

Hidan leaned against the door frame in the kitchen, "That and that fucker will be depressed the rest of the fucking day if he were to talk about it."

Kakuzu glared at his partner.

"I want to know the truth about how you and mom met and how she died; please tell me the whole story," Akemi asked hugging her father.

"This is going to take a fucking long time," Hidan sighed. "Should we get the rest of the gang in here for this?"

Kakuzu sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure they would love to add something."

The Jashinist nodded before leaving to get the other Akatsuki members. "...Was Mom that good?" Akemi asked sitting next to her father.

"She saw the good in everything and tried to fight for a good cause; she was special," Kakuzu answered. "Somehow I was attracted to her; I still don't understand how that happened."

A small smile made its way on the sixteen year old's features as the rest of the Akatsuki walked into the kitchen. "So how does this story begin?" Akemi asked.

"It began when your mother was eighteen," Kakuzu started.

Pretty soon the story was underway about the adventure the Akatsuki had with the once popular Ai Yutaka.

* * *

_So I was looking over the information in my story Secret Guardian, and I have some interesting news: I can make a sequel. Granted it will piss a lot of readers off so I don't know if it should be done. Please let me know your opinion on that._

_Thank you for reading my lovelies 3_


End file.
